Not Now
by My-Darling-Clara-Oswald
Summary: The Doctor has been lonely for so long. But that doesn't change the fact that Clara wants to know who she's travelling with before they go any further. Can't tell if this should be T or M, so I'm just going to go with T. Set after Hide. XD


**A/N: So before you begin, I would like to say that I'm very VERY proud of this one-shot! I started writing and it all just came pouring out! I am more proud of this than lots of others I've done so I hope you like it! Also, this idea came to me from a post from whouffles-against-the-daleks on Tumblr. You wanted a hot Whouffle make-out session? Voila! Here it is! Also, if my make-out isn't that good, I'm not that experienced with writing kissing scenes so SORRY. Haha Anyway, super proud! So enjoy!**

* * *

Clara and The Doctor were resting in the main control room, the only sound coming from the steady engine of TARDIS. The Doctor fiddled with multiple dials, nobs, and levers while Clara sat watching him curiously. Not as to what he was doing, but to what he was. _Who_ he was.

The Doctor's swift movements slowed when he felt a keen pair of eyes on him. He turned to his left and saw her watching him intently. They stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to read each other, before The Doctor spoke up.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

She raised her eyebrows at the question as if coming out of her own little bubble. "Yeah," she replied. "You?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Course." She nodded and awkwardly looked at her surroundings. "Glad we sorted that out, then." He went back his button fiddling, occasionally looking back at her.

Clara shook her head, mainly at how cowardly she was being, and stood quickly with intention. The Doctor jumped a bit, having not expected her to. "Blimey, Clara-," he started.

"Who are you, Doctor?" she questioned, cutting him off.

He looked at her, a tad more confused than he usually was on a daily basis. "Come again?"

"Who are you?" she repeated. "I've been travelling with you for how many months now and I've still got no clue. I swear, sometimes I have this epiphany that I was just this lost, little girl who hopped into the first van that offered sweets!" She let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in. "You're a complete stranger."

He looked at her worriedly. He knew she was right. He just didn't like to admit it. With any of his companions. Because then he'd have to tell them why. And that was a wound he'd never liked opening. "Clara, I-," he began.

She held up her hand. "Don't. You're going to stand there and you're going to let me finish." There was a tension in the air. Neither, however, could place a finger on what it was.

He 'zipped his lips', gave a nervous smile, and let her continue. "I know nothing about you. You could be a stone-cold criminal, for all I know." He closed his eyes, taking her words in. "Emma. She even knew you more. She said you have ice in your heart." His eyes darted open.

"She said what?!" he yelled, obviously offended. He turned back to the TARDIS console, furiously pressing multiple gizmos. "That tears it. We're going back and I'm going to give her a piece of my mind."

He continued moving around the console frantically and was about to pull the Space Time Throttle when he felt a pair of hands on top of his, stopping him in his tracks. He looked up at Clara. Her face was pleading yet full of strength at the same time. Just then, at that moment, everything seemed to stop. He made a note to later figure out why his hearts were beating so fast. She looked him in the eyes and said the two words he didn't want to hear, but most definitely needed to: "Tell me."

So he took a deep breath and he did.

Leading her to the chairs that sat against the railings, he began the longest story in the universe. His story.

He didn't hold back, either. He told her everything. About his granddaughter, Susan, and the Chestertons. About Sarah Jane and Jo. Even the whole story of the Last Great Time War was told.

He told her about each and every one of his companions. From the day they met to their final goodbyes. Tears escaped Clara's eyes as she listened to all he'd seen, all he had been through. Every joy, every sorrow, every moment in time. All that he'd gained and suddenly lost.

All was silent as Clara let everything sink in. The silence was somewhat comforting, however. As if it were the only thing keeping them alive. They held onto it for as long as they could before the urge to speak became too strong.

"You're so lonely."

He gave a half-hearted laugh, remembering their conversation on the swing set. "Sometimes." He looks at her gratefully. "Not now." She smiled and many things happen at once. The tension in the air fades away. The Doctor realizes why his hearts were beating so fast. Clara mentally forgives him for holding everything secret.

He looks at her and she looks at him. Time seems to slow down, which isn't too common in the TARDIS. Neither remembers who kissed whom first, but their lips end up each other's.

Clara's arms drape lazily over his shoulders and The Doctor urgently holds her waist. He's surprised at himself when he doesn't squirm or fidget. Maybe it was because it was mutual. She kissed him with passion and he kissed her with desire.

The kiss deepened as they both grasped for each other, as if the other would disappear. Clara cupped his face and wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her up and carried her over to the console. As he set her down on the edge, his lips left hers and Clara let out a small whimper before hastily placing them back.

Their hands explore each other gently, yet with a certain roughness. The Doctor's hands slip beneath her dress to the edge of her leggings, tickling the skin of her torso. A shiver goes down Clara's spine as she toys with the soft ends of his hair.

As he caresses her bare skin, his other hand moves to cup her face as the kiss begins to slow and their urgency begins to fade. Clara's legs unwound from The Doctor as she lightly floated to the ground. Their breaths were quick and heavy as he lightly kissed her a couple more times before resting his forehead against hers.

He brushed his thumb gently against her cheek and Clara leaned into his touch. As their breathing returned to normal, The Doctor smiled gently and moved his lips to her ear as Clara kept her grip on him, not wanting to let him go.

"Sometimes," he whispered. "Not now."

* * *

**Yay! I found that rather enjoyable! What about you guys? I REALLY, TRULY want feedback on this one so PLEASE review. It would make so happy and giddy! Hearts! -Emma**


End file.
